A New Home
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: A little one-shot of how one of my OCs got adopted by one of the Big Five. I hope it's okay for you. Redone.


_Here's another one! This is just a story about how on of my OCs got adopted. I know it's a little short, but it's still okay, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the Big Five or anything from it.<br>Kristie is my OC. She belongs to me._

Chapter 1: Given Another Chance

10 years ago, on a very cloudy day, a woman in a cloak runs down the street with a bundle in her arms. She stops in an alley and carefully places the bundle on the ground; then, she runs away. The bundle appears to be a baby girl and she starts to cry! People walk by the child, but no one seems to notice or even care. However, a man happens to be coming down on the streets. He's Lector, the assistant of Gozaburo of Kaiba Corporations and one of the Big Five.

Lector sighing as he thought about his long work day, "Good gracious, what a day this was. Gozaburo makes my job harder than it is. I wish he wouldn't give me such a hard time. I..."

He stopped when he heard a baby crying. He looked over to see the abandoned baby in the alley. Lector walked over and he bends down to look at the baby girl a little closer.

Lector just stared at the girl with his eyes grew wide, "My goodness! How did you get here, sweetheart?"

Then he, gently, scoops up the infant in his arms. He rocked her slowly to calm her.

Lector spoke softly to the girl, "There there, you poor thing. I won't leave you all alone in the cold. I'll take you home and care for you, little one." With that, the little girl started to calm down.

He carries the child down the street and started to hurry as soon as he heard thunder. It started sprinkling by the time he arrived at the front porch of his house. Lector unlocked the door and went inside; he sits on a couch as he stared at the helpless infant.

Lector sighed deeply as he held her, "I don't get it. Why would anybody want to give up a sweet little baby? It just doesn't make any sense."

He continued to wonder about the little girl until he heard a doorbell rang. He carefully placed the baby on the couch and went to open the door, revealing to be his co-workers, Johnson and Nesbitt. He lets them in.

Johnson groaned as he shook the rain off, "Thanks Lector. It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

Lector was curious about why his co-workers stopped here, "You're welcome, but why did you come here in this weather?"

Nesbitt sighed as he dried off, "I was giving Johnson a lift because his car broke down and it was getting too slippery on the roads. Luckily, your house was close by, so we decided to drop in."

Lector shrugged as he spoke, "Well, you two are more than welcome to stay until the storm dies down."

The two turned their heads as soon as they heard a child crying. Johnson and Nesbitt were confused.

Johnson curious about the noise, "What on earth is that?"

Lector walked into the living room, took the baby, and went back to the kitchen to show them. They saw the baby and got even more confused.

Nesbitt was confused about the baby in Lectors arms, "What the heck? I didn't know you had a kid, Lector."

Lector shook his head as he held the girl, "She's not really my child. I found her in an alley all alone. I couldn't just let her catch her death, so I took her home. And I'm thinking about raising her as my daughter."

The two men looked at each other, then back at the baby. She just cooed and moved in Lectors arms; Johnson then fixes his glasses as he turned back to Lector.

Johnson sighed as he straightened his glasses, "I know you want to do the right thing Lector, but...how are going to take care of an infant? You hardly make enough as it is."

Lector was very serious about the subject, "I don't care, Johnson. I always wanted to be a father and this little girl has just been abandoned by her parents; if they can't take care of her...I will. And you can't stop me from doing so."

Johnson didn't think his friend would be so determined to help a child he never knew until now. Of course he knew that he couldn't talk him out of it.

Johnson just stared at Lector, "I'm not going to. If you want to be the father of this girl, you can. But, are you sure you want to go through with this? Child care is not an easy task for any parent; I should know...I'm a father myself."

That's true. About 3 weeks ago, Johnsons wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named "James"; also, Nesbitt will be expecting twins sometime soon. And taking care of a newborn isn't exactly a walk in the park. However, that didn't really matter to Lector. He just wants to give that baby girl a good home.

Lector nodded but kept being serious, "Yes. Her real parents may have left her...but I won't. I'll give her all the love and care she could ever want."

The lawyer couldn't help but smile at his friend.

Johnson smiling at Lector and the baby, "Very well, then. I'll have the adoption papers for you in the morning."

Lector was grateful that his friends stood by him, "Thank you, Johnson."

Nesbitt was curious about one thing though, "By the way, what's her name going to be?"

Lector smiled as looked at his new daughter, "I think I'll call her...Kristie. That shall be her name."

The two nodded at each other and then, to baby Kristie.

Johnson agreed on the name decision, "That's a fine name. You hear that, sweetie? You have a new home, a new name, and a wonderful father."

Nesbitt added an idea too, "And we'll all pitch in to help you get some things like a baby bed and such."

Lector grinned to his great friends, "Thanks you two. You're the best friends I could have."

And that's how it happened. Lector was a father for the first time in years. Of course, the rest of the Big Five helped him get the baby settled in and help look after her. Kristie grew up into a healthy 10 year old girl and even though she knew that Lector wasn't her real father, she loved him just the same. Still, she always wondered why her real parents abandoned her and if they are still alive. Well, even if she never finds about her real family, Kristie is grateful for the life that she has and will always be thankful for the day Lector took her in.

THE END


End file.
